The nine times they kissed and one time they didn't
by Bellar
Summary: Ten pivotal moments in their lifetime that the brushing of lips meant so much more. Rated for a slight potty mouth and inferred sexual ideas.


Top of Form

The nine times they kissed and the one time they didn't

A/N: I wrote this all in one sitting with no beta. It was just one of those terrible plot bunnies that wouldn't go away and I had to get it out- let it run wild and free hopping about madly eating carrots... so to speak. I apologise for any grammatical mistakes in advance, I also know that I switch from character thought to story often so I hope that it's fairly easy to catch on- if not... sorry. This was really written just for my own guilty pleasure ^_^ 

The young boy scratched absentmindedly at his trouser leg, why did the damned material have to be so itchy, as he glanced around the room. People were in their finery and buzzing excitedly to one another- another lords baby has been born or something or other... Salazar was suddenly very jealous of Godric and his family deciding to holiday in Greece at the moment. At least his friend had the chance to do whatever he wanted (although he knew the boy would most likely take to the skies or try to find dragons- at least he'd have a choice. Salazar much more fancied the idea of staying in and reading or possibly attempting another new potion but he guessed that's why there were friends- they were so undeniably different); he as a the heir of the prestigious house of Slytherin was bound by social expectation and the rules of nobility. His father though fond of the Gryffindors also expressed a marked disdain for their penchant of dismissing their courtly duties, _"Far too lax in their obligations and too indulgent in the whims of their child to truly deserve the standing of their name"_ he'd say and Salazar would numbly nod along.

Still scratching he felt a sharp nudge at his side and saw his father looking down at him urging him with his sharp glare to stop fidgeting. Remembering himself he straightened his stance and pulled out the gift his father bade him to give to The Lord and Lady Ravenclaw. It was a long golden chain with a small disc emblazoned with the eagle and the serpent of their respective houses- it was pretty enough he supposed, a fair gift to receive from old family friends. He'd met the couple twice before, the first when his mother was still alive just after his second year. He remembered a handsome couple, as dark of hair as each other and kindly faces- he recalled receiving many sweets that visit. He didn't have the heart to tell them he didn't really like sweets but he accepted them all the same- he gave them all to Godric the next day. The second time he met them was at his mother's funeral last year- Lady Gwyn had foregone the norms and knelt down and gathered him in a bone shattering embrace. He hadn't cried when they told him his mother had died three days before that- but in that instance with a woman's warm arms around him telling him it'll be ok in the end though he knew that was never going to be the case again, he felt the first undeniable prickle behind his nose and eyes. He waited until he was alone in his room that night to let that prickle turn into harsh stings and muffled sobs.

This third meeting his father had told him was special for Lord Oberon had finally sired an heir and it was a time to rejoice. Salazar understood the importance of family lines even at the tender age of five but truth be told he didn't see the need to host a massive ball because a baby was born. _Babies were loud, smelly and useless people so why throw them a party?_ Adults were odd creatures. The crowd around them hushed and craned their necks towards the ceiling to catch a glimpse of the new parents and their pride and joy. At the top of the grand staircase he watched them descend, dressed in their deep navy robes they looked the part of Lord and Lady of the house. His eyes landed on the small bundle in Gwyn's long slender arms, huddled close to her heart was a sleeping mass of pink. Pink blankets, pink skin, pink pudgy fingers curled on the rim of her mother's clothes and a big pink yawning mouth with no teeth. _Truly this was a sight worth travelling a day for. A. Great. Pink. Flobberworm. Joy._ He started to recall the ingredients to latest potion he was trying to create_- three slugs approximately one inch long, a pinch of dried unicorn horn, a drop of ... a drop of... this is why I don't like babies!_ His thoughts were interrupted by a quick high piercing screech followed by a giggle. The Ravenclaws had stopped on the third last step in front of their congregation where Gwyn had given her husband their daughter (for some reason this delighted the child to the point of screeching- _stupid useless baby_) who he was turning to face the people properly.

"My people, my dearest wife and I welcome you to our home and you all have our deepest thanks for coming here today to meet our first born child, Rowena" as if on cue the baby gurgled happily to the joy of the people, her nonsensical mutterings eliciting raucous applause and laughter. Oberon smiled warmly at his court before raising a placating hand to ask for silence, "We are so blessed to have a new life join our name and we humbly ask you all to join in our happiness, for tonight we will drink, wine and be merry in the name of our glorious new child!" more sounds of approval and joy radiated around the room. All Salazar could think about was how long did he have to wait until he could take off his itchy trousers.

The night progressed as he predicted- much food and drink was served and many a gift were given to the young lady. His father had given the Ravenclaws a few of his most prized volumes from his own library wishing for them "...A bright light in the already luminous sky of Ravenclaw" earning him a hearty handshake from Oberon.

"You are too kind my dear friend Salvatore, we will teach our daughter well with these fine gifts you have so generously given" he watched on as the man patted his father on the back with such a comfortable familiarity it almost seemed that this wasn't a formal occasion. _Maybe it wasn't just the Gryffindors who sniffed at noble expectations.  
_  
After a majority of the guests had bid their farewells his father gestured towards pockets, "I think maybe now is a good time for you to give your present Salazar" pushing his son gently towards the couple who were now cooing over the bassinet beside the main table. Wiping his hand quickly over his trouser leg he retrieved the necklace and abruptly held out his arm at the Ravenclaws. The couple turned to face the young child with a puzzled look on their face not quite understanding why the small boy was standing there with his arm out. It was Gwyn that broke the silence.

"Darling Salazar, what do you have in your hand?"

"A necklace Lady Gwyn," he promptly replied. He could tell that his father had wanted to smack his head against his palm for all the etiquette lessons seemed to have fallen short on this occasion and he was left with a flustered child and not the polished young man he had reared. Five years old or not he was a Slytherin damn it and Slytherins were never flustered and never out of the their depth.

"Is that necklace for me my boy?" she asked crouching down to meet his eye. His mouth quirked in lack of a response- truth was he didn't know _who_ the gift was for. Logically speaking since the ball was in the baby's honour one would think it was for the child not the parents.

"I believe my Lady, that is for your daughter," he whispered dropping the necklace in Gwyn's open palm. Gwyn and Oberon looked over to his father with a look that could only be described as gratitude,

"Salvatore- you have given us more than you ever needed to. Your continuing friendship through all these years are all we could ask for but now you spoil our daughter- you have my many thanks my friend" she said as she reached up to give his father a kiss on the cheek. She unfurled her fingers to reveal the disc, the eagle and the serpent catching the light. Gwyn's surprised expression was not lost on the young Slytherin as she turned to face her husband- looking between him and his father.

"Salvatore... is this... are you proposing? -" she began but was halted by Salvatore's hand on her shoulder.

"This Gwyn is nothing but a symbol that binds our two families together. Whether it be through friendship," pausing to walk towards Oberon and clasping his hand within his own, " Or through marriage".

_Marriage? Whose marriage? Who would marry a baby?_

"And should our daughter refute the idea of an arranged marriage Salvatore?" Oberon ventured tentatively. "I could not imagine forcing my daughter to marry someone she did not love if she was against it" Salazar watched as his father's expression flickered every so briefly to annoyance, so brief in fact that no one but him would have noticed.

"Then we will not deny her the chance to be with one she loves. Let my child and yours be simply entwined by the bonds of camaraderie that we too have shared these many years"

_WHAT. Friends with that thing? MARRIED to that thing?_

"Then yes my friend, yes we accept this token, this symbol of our two houses forever joining together! Whatever the circumstances be in the future" Oberon took Salvatore's hand in both of his and began shaking it with such fervour that the young master believed his father's arm would fly off. Lost in the imagining of flailing, flying limbs and a wedding ceremony with him and a baby he was startled out of his revelry by a gentle hand on his shoulder and the tickle of hair against his cheek, "Why don't you give the necklace to Rowena yourself? It is for her after all" she squeezed her hand softly as a mild encouragement and led him towards the other adults and the baby.

His eyes searched his fathers; only finding him looking at him with impatience, the boy swallowed hoping to alleviate the sudden dryness of his throat. Stretching to his full height and extending up to the tips of his toes he peered over the edge of the bassinet, where a frilly pink flobberworm with fingers lay laughing haphazardly at the toys floating in the air her father had bewitched for her. Shuffling slowly to her side he saw her attention shift from the silver rattles and patchwork dolls to him. Big clear sapphire eyes focused solely on him as if he were the only thing that mattered to her, then she let out another wretched squeal and reached for him. Startled by the noise and the readiness of her acceptance he promptly stepped back into the legs of Gwyn Ravenclaw. The older woman chuckled as she straightened the boy up and offering the gold necklace to him.

"Don't worry Salazar, she won't bite- I think she really likes you. Try again my dear." _If that was what she sounds like when she likes me, then I hope she grows up hating me. _He drew his courage again and met the eyes of the Ravenclaw babe, watching at her clap her hands above her at the sight of him then placing a pudgy hand in her mouth (_disgusting_) waiting for him to do something to entertain her. He held out the necklace in front of her, dangling it as if it were a string to a kitten, until her clumsy little fingers grasped the disc. She fumbled with it, obviously not knowing what to do with a necklace and he was at a loss as to what he should do himself. He pulled on the chain so disc fell away from the baby's hold to maybe continue the idea of playing with her like a cat. That idea burnt away in a matter of moments when big round tears fell down her cheeks at the loss of her new shiny toy. Panicked, the boy dropped the necklace beside her and tried to silence her by covering her mouth gently. He was greeted with a big giggle and a slurping sound as his thumb began to feel wet and warm... and undoubtedly gross. He watched on as the Ravenclaw heir sucked on his thumb.

"Aww look at that- she does like you!"

_Yay_.

And that was how Salazar Slytherin got his first kiss from a girl. And became sort of engaged.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

The next time they met she was four years old and already the every bit of the Ravenclaw heir apparent he knew she would be. In other words- an uppity snob. At four she was already a bright witch, even he could not rebuff these claims- word around the lands was that she was already showing strong signs of ability- just like him when he was around her age. She was a voracious devourer of books favouring them for presents instead of childish trinkets and pretty baubles like so many of her age. She was annoying. She had the gall to ignore him in his own house by continuing to read in front of him when their parents were talking to each other. He was about to say hello when she held up a finger to him as she finished reading her page. _By whatever Gods are listening, know that if I had my wand on me this little wench would be cursed so hard... _

"My my! Salazar look at you, what a handsome young man you are growing into- Rowena, get your head out of that book and say hello properly!" her mother chastised. However instead of listening to her mother she simply outstretched the rest of her hand for him to kiss. Salazar willed his eye to not twitch at the small girls insolence and disrespect and was about to voice his opinion out loud when a boisterous laugh made him bite his tongue. Oberon pried the book from his daughters tenacious hold and promptly bopped her on the crown of her head with it. 

"Don't forget your manners girl- you're making us look like bad parents here!" he continued merrily.

Her hand was still in his face waiting for him to take it. He bit his tongue until it bled. Leaning down, taking her evil little palm in his hand, he placed a quick peck on her hand. 

"Welcome to our home Lady Rowena, I wish you a pleasant stay" _I hope you get eaten alive by rabid Cornish Pixies._ She blinked, her bright eyes focused on him again, a smile gracing her lips. 

"Thank you Lord Salazar. I apologise for my rudeness before- I'm afraid when I start reading about something interesting I forget everything else exists" she flushed rather prettily he noted. He knew when she grew up she'd be a beauty just like her mother. 

"And what may I ask was the subject of your interest?" 

"Potions. I was told that you were quite the genius at them and I thought it prudent to have something we could converse upon- I've only read a few books about them but this particular volume that your father gave me is quite extensive! A brilliant read!" he couldn't help but let a small smirk appear at the earnest way this little girl spoke. He forgot that this girl was only four. He forgot that the first kiss he gave her tasted like blood and that he was willing to sacrifice her to little flying monsters. He forgot that he was still holding her hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Every Summer after that their families had taken turns to visit each other at their homes, letting the children get to know each other and let their relationship flourish. By the time she was 12 she looked to Salazar as the big brother she never had. Her rejoicing in the magical discoveries he made, the exciting stories he had of duelling with other wizards and the fun he had with his best friend Godric who she had still to meet after all these years. He looked to her as a precious jewel that needed to be safeguarded, a rare and exquisite entity that needed to be cultivated and moulded to be all that she could be. A dear friend in a world where he had close to none. Though she was young she held his attention better than any woman of his age or older- most too blithe to realise that he wasn't like most men. He didn't flatter easily or get swayed by looks or flashes of skin or promises of the flesh (though those were tempting... he was 17) and the fact that he was sated for female companionship by a 12 year old never seemed disturbing to him. That was until she asked him.

"Laz..." she stared at the top button of his jacket collar. Watching it with a wrapt fascination as if it had sprouted a head and started serenading her. "Can I... can I ask you for a favour?" This had his attention. Usually the little chit came out and said or asked whatever she wanted. It was part of her charm. She didn't mince words or say things she didn't mean she was a breath of fresh air amongst all the stale, fake people he was forced to endure due to his position. He continued to switch his gaze between her and the clouds above them, the wind lazily moving them along in the sky.  
"Laz..." she was pulling at the blades of grass and yanking them forcefully out of the ground. 

"What is it Little Ravenclaw? Out with it- usually you've managed to sway me to your side by now- what has your tongue in a twist hmm? And why the sudden hatred towards the grass?" she stilled her hands immediately. Sitting up he let his hands splay against the cool grass beneath him, letting his elbows maintain his weight, his eyes now focusing on her face. She was blushing again, something that always suited her. He wondered should he ever blush would it suit him half as much as it did her. _Of course not. You'd look like an idiot with rouge on, then Godric would point and laugh and transfigure all the statues and paintings in the castle to blush whenever he was around. That bastard.  
_

"I...Alright but you can't laugh- you need to promise. You need to promise that you'll help me too; there's no one else who can" she bit her lower lip a worried glaze over her eyes. His heart began to race. What could be wrong? So wrong that not even her parents could help her out of it? 

"Of course Ro- You know I will." Without any warning the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him into a fierce hug. Never one to easily respond to personal contact he softly patted her on the back to reassure her. "Now what is it that I need to help you with?" 

She pulled back and set her hands in her lap and looked him straight in the eye a small smile on her face. 

"I need your help to teach me how to kiss a boy" 

_WHAT_? 

" I said I need your help to teach me to kiss a boy"

_Oh I said that out loud did I?_

His mind was reeling. Kiss a boy? That was the problem?! He thought that maybe she was being blackmailed or someone was threatening or bullying her or god forbid she grew some hideous third ear on the back of her neck that only one of his potions could cure... but a kiss? To a boy?! 

"You're a Lady, Rowena. You have certain obligations you need to fulfil- you aren't allowed to go running about kissing random boys whenever you want. What will people think?" he attempted to sway her from this whole kissing idea. _Seriously, she was a child!_ Said child now huffed in annoyance and balled her fists and pounded them back down on her lap to make a point. 

"I don't care what anyone else thinks Laz! I love him! He understands me, loves books as much as me, makes me laugh and wants to be with me forever" Salazar fought the need to laugh at his friends vehement protestation. Love- at 12? _Suuuuurre_. 

"Who is this boy Ro? How do you know he isn't interested in your vast fortune or your family's power? Trying to marry into a Pureblooded family such as yours-" 

"He doesn't care about any of that Laz! He's just as "pure" as you or I and while not as blessed in coin as me, he certainly isn't a pauper" 

"Fine. So who is he?" he tentatively asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. He didn't need her to know that he would find the little shit and make him swear to stay away from the Ravenclaw heir else fear the wrath of the Slytherin heir. 

"Why would I tell you that? So you can find him and hex the life out of him? I don't think so!" Damn smart Ravenclaw brat. "Please Laz, just this once and I promise I'll never ask you for anything ever again!" her big eyes opening so wide he could see the whites around her irises. He yielded. He always did. He pulled on the grass that tickled his fingers and decided that he hated them now too- just like Rowena did before.

"Fine. Just this once and don't let your parents find out about this or this mystery boy of yours" 

He sat all the way up and faced her, her eyes fixated on him and his movements, her blush now creeping down her neck ever so faintly. He had kissed a few girls before this, and most much less innocently that he planned to kiss Rowena, but for some reason his heart had never trembled as it did now. 

"Close your eyes Ro," he waited as she did as he said. "Just this once right?" he leaned further in, so close he could smell the soap on her skin and the mint leaves on her breath that she must have chewed on before leaving the house that morning. 

"Right..." she breathed. He closed the distance between them and allowed a small press of their lips. 

"OW!" Rowena jumped back startled, rubbing her arm furiously to numb the pain. "Nobody told me that kissing hurt! Why do people do this?!" 

"Ro- I thought you knew. That's why people who truly love each other do it- to tell the person they'll do anything for them. It's important and shouldn't be done with just anyone" he watched her closely as she processed what he said to her. Biting her lower lip again, slowing the movements of her hand against her arm she nodded her understanding. 

"I see. I think I understand. Thank you so much for teaching me Laz. I really really appreciate it- I... I think I'll head back home for today. I need to think, thanks" she lifted up her skirts and headed back to the direction of the castle.

He thanked whatever Gods were watching that she never noticed him take out his wand to zap her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

The next Summer she visited him in his castle she rushed up to him and threw herself on him in a giant hug, wrapping her arms and legs about him like the giant squid Godric described to him after seeing it during one of his family holidays. While Rowena's parents had laughed at their little girls antics Salazar knew his father would see this as a sign towards marriage between the two families.

"Oh Laz! Thanks for everything! I understand everything you told me last Summer, about kissing between people who truly love each other- between me and Edward it didn't hurt at all. It must mean that we're meant to be! Thank you so much! Now the Potter's are in talks with my parents for a favourable time for us to be wed! Thank you so so much!" She gave him a peck on the cheek.

He could have sworn that she had taken her wand and stabbed him in the chest. Rowena had unknowingly broken up with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

It would be another four Summers until Salazar would see Rowena again. She had stopped the trips back and forth, almost all but stopped the correspondence that they once shared daily trickling it down to a letter once a week, to once a month to one every few months. He had a life to attend to as well, his father's health was ailing due to a mysterious illness going around and he had taken up most of the duties of the house and his surrounding lands. It didn't mean however that he forgot about the young bright eyed witch that hugged him so fiercely that time and all those amazing memories they shared before that. It didn't meant that he didn't read and re-read those intermittent letters and committed them to memory. He could recall every word every brush stroke, he drank in those words as if they were the only sustenance he had. Drawing out each one to make sure it lasted him long enough until the next one arrived. Even if most of the letters were about that damned Edward Potter- _Edward Potter- what kind of name is that anyway? Probably suits him, bland, boring bookish Edward Potter- _he still loved to read what she was doing, her thoughts on various subjects and just anything she deemed him worthy to know. He just wanted to hear about her.

It was three months ago when she wrote to him saying that Edward, though lovely, had found someone else he loved more. She tried to sound cheerful and strong in the letter _**"I'm so happy for him Laz, truly I am. If he has found that one person that could make him feel like how he made me feel then who am I stop him? I wish him a thousand joyful blessings and a long prosperous life."**_ All the while he read that he could feel the bile rise up in his throat. _You wish him a long prosperous life? Well then I do too. I wish him a long life filled with pain, suffering and severe genital itching that will never go away. I hope that he has hideous squib children with his hideous wife. I pray that... I pray that he knows that everyday without you in his life is a day thoroughly wasted.  
_  
He had wanted to rush to her side but unfortunately his useless friend Godric had told him to stay put. To let her just breathe, that he could go to her in a month or so when she had the time to let go of any pain that she was hiding. Of course he was right, Rowena was a proud woman- she would have never let him see how much she was hurting over a stupid boy. Even if he was her fiancé. So he let it ride, he let a month turn into two, to three and during those months the letters became more regular- more cheerful and more of her than it had been for years. It was exhilarating.

_**"Laz. They're dead. They just... died. The village was attacked by some crazed dragons and they went out to protect everyone... they. They're gone. I'm...It's just me Laz. It's just me here and they're gone and I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to do this".  
**_  
He had barely said goodbye to his father, just dropping the letter in his hands- possibly saying something about bringing her back, before Apparating to the gates in front of her parents- now her- castle. Disarming the wards that prevented him from entering he glided through every hall with a practised precision until he found her sitting at the end of her bed just staring at a patch on the rug in front of her. She didn't bother to look up at him.

"Did you want some tea?" she asked gesturing towards the teapot on her dresser. He didn't need to touch it to know it had been cold for hours, possibly days. He had a feeling that as much as her house elves loved Rowena, they hadn't a clue how to approach her or defy all the barriers she had erected to keep everyone out. 

"No thank you Ro- did you... did you... what can I do? What do you need me to do?" she looked up at him, her blue eyes stained with unshed tears, her face streaked with dried ones. Her eyes were red and raw from her rubbing at them and the bags under her eyes tinged with purple from lack of sleep. He was at a complete and utter loss. As much as he treasured his father he couldn't say that his impending death would affect him like this. That the loss of him would turn him into the person Rowena was in front of him. But he could empathise- he could pretend for her, pretend to understand so he could help her through this. 

"There's... Nothing you can do Laz. It's done. They're gone and now I'm all alone. I don't have anyone anymore... " those tears were teetering close to the edge of falling... He didn't even realise he was holding her to him, crushing her, making sure that she was still there with him. 

"Don't even finish that thought. Never think of that again. You feel me? Hear my heartbeat? Hear my voice? I'm here. I'm still here" and with that he let her fall apart. He recalled the distant cries of a three year old boy crying for the loss of his mother and realised maybe he did understand how she felt. Maybe he did know what she needed. Brushing her long ebony strands back he pressed his lips against her forehead before resting his chin atop her crown. 

"Maybe... maybe we can figure out how to do this together"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

"Laz I am not a child anymore you needn't follow me everywhere I go!" she snarled furiously at him as she tore off her travelling cloak and threw it to the ground. He calmly took his off and placed it on top of an armchair and sat on its arm. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her behaviour. 

"Oh really?" he asked as she kicked off her shoes and stomped behind her changing screen. "You were in a Mudblood town filled with dirty no-good farm folk who wouldn't know what a book looked like if it came up to them and slapped them in the face" 

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT WORD! They were Muggle born! And they were not dirty they were perfectly clean! Yes they were farmers but everyone has to do something- who else will grow the food we eat?!" he could hear her straining out of her clothes as she yelled at him. Usually she summoned one of the elves to help her with dressing but in her anger she must have forgotten. Her light green dress was thrown over the screen. He did love her in green, she looked radiant in it. 

"Fine... Muggle born then" he drawled as he rolled his eyes at the screen. "But I wasn't referring to their personal hygiene- _which was lacking no matter what you say_- but their intentions towards you. You'd think that they've never seen a woman before the way they leered at you" he practically spat at the thought of what they were thinking. He was not a fool nor was he as naive as his young friend. She was an uncommonly beautiful woman, thick long jet black hair, sparkling gemstone eyes, a fuller upper lip with a smaller bottom lip which she often pulled at when thinking and a perfect milky complexion that looked so smooth to touch. She was porcelain, you needed to be careful with porcelain, not gruff or uncouth... like a farmer would be with her. 

"Men are men Salazar- ugly or beautiful, dumb or smart- most men will fall to the graces of a woman. Should they find me beguiling all the better to deal with them, let them fall for my looks while I bargain for better prices for my people" the idea of men fawning over her, the idea of her allowing them to touch even just the hem of her sleeve to get a better deal on produce made his blood boil for unknown reasons. This was why he moved up here in the first place, his father seemed to be getting better and seemed to wish to live forever so he left the old man to his devices in order to 'take care' of her. He took it upon himself to deal with the townsfolk himself, to barter and trade accordingly so that Rowena didn't have to amidst her grief. And for the next year it continued that way, until today that was when she decided that she would have her turn. 

"You sound like a common harlot talking like that- like a cheap woman to be used in order to get your way." He heard a commotion behind the screen and before he knew it she was out in a flash, charging at him at full speed with her arm extended to hit him. He managed to catch her wrist easily, that alone shocking her enough to still her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes filled with anger at being called such a terrible name. Her chest was rising up and down steadily as she tried to calm herself. It was only then did he realise that she was in her undergarments. A simple a white cotton bodice and a thin slip that fell past her knees- that was all that separated her from him. _Oh such a treacherous body you Gods gave to us men- so quickly riled up.  
_

"I am not a harlot Salazar" she bit out his name like a curse, she only ever said his full name in anger. Watching that delicious pink tint crawl up her cheeks, even in anger, made his heart speed up even more. He was trying his hardest to keep his eyes at the level of her throat, his breathing starting to keep pace with hers. He could feel the thrum of her pulse in her wrist quicken, he knew that she knew what he was thinking, when he finally managed to pry his eyes off her delicate neck and able to look into her eyes he was already drawing her wrist to his lips. Ever so slowly he watched her eyes widen as he let his lips touch the sensitive underside of wrist, on her pulse point. Brazenly he let just the tip of his tongue brush against her skin to taste her. Her soap, the fragrant oils that had rubbed off throughout the day... the salt of her sweat during their argument- it was all there and he wanted more. He could almost hear her heart pound right out of her chest. 

"I apologise my Little Ravenclaw" that blush seemed to cover her neck and her upper chest now, her body quickly heating up. With arousal or embarrassment, he didn't really care- it was too endearing to bother. 

SLAP! ...(_ow_) 

"Apology accepted Salazar Slytherin"

He had forgotten about her other hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

It had taken three years until the castle was ready, the school was nearly done and the students would be arriving in a few weeks and their dream was about to be realised. He knew that he was bound for amazing things just like he knew Godric and Rowena were too. Helga... well... she was pleasant enough and surely she was skilled with plants which could only help with his potion making... maybe they just needed another woman to even everything out. It had been three years since he had last even dreamed of entertaining the thoughts of Rowena in anyway other than a dear friend. A dear, dear attractive friend he wanted for himself. But he pushed those thoughts out for the sake of their friendship, she was 21 and an adult and had never shown any interest in pursuing him apart from their current relationship.

He heard heeled footsteps rushing down the hallways to his dungeons and knew before the door opened that it would be his Rowena. She doesn't need to know I call her that... 

"Laz, come quickly!" he looked up at her alarmed. Had Helga set the main hall on fire?... again? 

"What is it Ro? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just finished! I finished it!" she ran from the door and grabbed his hand and the next moment he found himself in a room filled with navy blue and bronze. Her family colours. A beautiful luxurious room with expensive chairs and tapestries and wall to wall shelves filled to the brim with books and scrolls- her common room screamed I am Rowena Ravenclaw, you are now a part of my family, a part of me. The surge of emotion he had at the sight of her achievement was palpable, such pride he rarely held for anyone else but himself... he felt double that for her. 

"It's…" 

"Oh I know it's not much but I didn't want to blow the budget on things that might not be needed...I thought that maybe I would see how everything goes in the first term and add or subtract the things in the common room as needed" she grinned excitedly spinning in a circle to admire her work 

"Always pragmatic aren't you Ro... It's not more, nor is it less than what it is- it is perfect" he let one of his rare smiles flash. "You're perfect Rowena". She laughed, she laughed, and slapped him lightly on the arm. 

"Always the charmer Laz... " she stopped laughing when she saw the intensity in his eyes. He wasn't trying to be charming. He was just... being Laz. He stepped closer to her and put his hands about her waist and looked her deep in her eyes, searching for any sign to not say what he had wanted to say to her since she was 17... maybe even before that...

"You're perfect Ro" he only repeated the words he had said before but the way he said it... Oh the way he said it made her knees weak. It made her usually sharp mind turn to jelly and suddenly she could barely remember to breathe let alone talk. Salazar was not the only one to dwell on what happened three years ago in her chambers, she still dreamt about the feel of his lips on her skin- the way the look in his eyes had ignited something deep down in her belly that she had never once felt before. However he hadn't done anything since- not once tried to touch her inappropriately, he hadn't even tried to go into her chambers again since then so she rationalised that it was due to his anger that he acted out of character. Oh how she hoped he would get angry again... but he never did. At least not the in the same way he did that day. So she let it go. After all he was 26, eligible, intelligent and gorgeous with an inheritance and bloodline so desirable she had no right to even think of him that way. So she didn't think of him... a lot. At least she tried not to think of him. Which meant she thought about him all the time to the point of madness. And now... with him telling her she was perfect and being so close to her and damn he smelled so good she was at a loss. She was out of her depth and they both knew it so she let him swim for the both of them.

He let his thumbs rub against the velvet fabric of her dress as he watched her lick her lips instinctively. He fought back a moan at the sight of her pink tongue dart in and out of her mouth- he'd been with women before who'd done amazing acrobatic things and not once did he get as excited at just seeing something as unseemly as a tongue. His eyes quickly looked back into hers as if to ask for permission- seeing no sign of fear or rejection he let his nose lightly touch hers- nuzzling her ever so slightly. Dipping his mouth to hers he let his lips brush over hers, ghosting reverently over them as if they'd break. Finally his mouth took hers, their lips softly locking together_- why did we wait so long for this?-_ moving his head to reach her mouth better he opened his mouth to allow his tongue to lick at the bottom tip of her Cupid's bow vying for entrance- he knew that this particular area was held to have a nerve leading straight to her core. He may have been correct with the moan she gave to his skilful ministrations as she opened her mouth to give him better access.

_Finally_.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Months had passed in a blink of an eye. The students were settling in well and the four professors were also settling in their positions and teaching style. It had been hectic at the start but with the four of them working together seamlessly everything seemed to flow organically- it really was, for a lack of a better word, magic. The Christmas season had come upon them sooner than they expected and while they allowed the students to stay should the need to, all of them had opted to go back home. Even Helga and Godric had left (Godric begging them both to come along to spend Christmas with his family- they had promptly said no) leaving the two of them all alone in Hogwarts except for the house elves... and they barely counted.

Rowena and Salazar walked through the third floor of the castle just... being. They rarely held hands- they didn't need to in order to feel close to each other. Salazar however let his hand catch hers mid-step and he watched carefully at the slight upturn of her mouth at the contact. He stopped walking still holding her hand forcing her to stop with him- when she turned around to ask if anything was the matter, he was already kissing her. Kissing wasn't the right term... maybe devour her whole? Her entire body was on fire and she tried to reciprocate as much as possible with her mind as cloudy as it was... for all she knew she was dreaming right now... if it were not for the cold, hard wall that she was just slammed against. Salazar had pressed his entire body against hers, feeling her soft curves meld against his harder form drove his desire further as his finger ran over her cheeks, her neck, her collarbone- anything where his fingertips could feel her warm skin. Spurred on be her soft gasps and mewls and those damned perfect fingers threaded through his hair, he pushed one leg aside and settled in between hers. She broke contact when she realised the extent of his want of her- she couldn't deny it- she could feel it for goodness sake... and she'd be lying if she said it didn't excite her. _Salazar was right... I AM a harlot_. 

"No you're not..." 

"Not what Salazar?" she said confused from being thoroughly kissed and the ambiguity of his random comment. 

'You're not a harlot" he said kissing down her neck. In the back of her mind she knew that she didn't say that out loud- she knew he was dabbling in new magic- whether that meant he could read her mind or not she didn't care at that moment. If he could just help her with this pulling in her belly- what was this feeling anyway- this pooling of desire where she and he met at their hips... she was certain she was going to hell with these wanton thoughts. 

"Rowena..." he rasped, he barely said her full name so she made sure to listen. "Do you trust me?" 

"Of course I do" she replied automatically. She didn't even have to think- of course she trusted him, there was never a question. Salazar looked at her thoroughly before nodding to himself and continued to kiss her. His hands roamed down hiking the edges of her skirt up to his waist and he was glad to know that she still only wore the slip under her dress. 

"Say it again Rowena- say that you trust me" he begged as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. She didn't know exactly he was asking from her, what words she could say to make him understand that she did. What words would give him the permission he was asking for. She let her hands find his face, caressing his skin and grazing over the stubble that was growing back. Her fingers linked under his jaw so that they were eye to eye again. 

"Salazar. I trust you with my life- is that not enough?" she felt him laugh, actually laugh with joy, against her lips as he took over her again. Lips, tongues, teeth and hands everywhere until somehow Salazar was on his knees, his cheek resting against her womb. She ran her fingers through his hair trying to calm both of their frazzled senses. Their ragged breaths filling the corridor as they stayed there.

"Rowena... I'm going to kiss you... " this time she let out a laugh. 

"So what was it that you were just doing to me before?" she felt him shake his head against her. 

"No no Rowena... You misunderstand me. I wasn't going to kiss your mouth"

Before Rowena could even ask what that meant his head had dipped even lower and she saw stars. Who knew that Salazar could give her more than one first kiss?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

They were fighting again. It must have been the third time that week. She didn't even know what it was about this time- it couldn't have been the Muggle born issue again, they'd already fought about that earlier albeit briefly. No tensions were rising for a completely different reason and she didn't know what it was. The once "best of the best" best friends were growing further apart by the day and there was nothing either Helga or she could do to patch them up. As the two women sat down for tea and biscuits they heard a loud crash outside. Running as quickly as they could they found the two men duelling fiercely against each other and this was no practise duel. They were both bleeding and bruised. Rowena found her feet knew what to do before she did and she was running in amongst the thrown curses and in front of Salazar, the man in question so focused against his opponent he didn't even notice his lover screaming his name in front of him. She forced her face to look down at her, to look into her eyes. He stilled almost immediately- reading her mind she knew, but she didn't care. Let him feel her fear, her concern for him. Let him stop this crazed behaviour. 

"You're right Ro, you're always right" he whispered as he dropped his wand. She heard Helga usher in Godric and as she turned she saw him look at her, _really_ look at her and for the first time in maybe years she saw how the Gryffindor saw her. He wanted her, just like Salazar did and suddenly the animosity between friends was more understandable- _ridiculous_- but understandable. 

"Tchk," Salazar spat at the sight of his friend's retreating back. "If you could hear the things he thinks about you- the thoughts and dreams he sees with you in them..." 

"But that's all they are Laz... thoughts, dreams... you have memories, reality- you will always have me" she brought his face down to meet his lips to show to him what words couldn't, but as much love and passion she felt from that kiss she could also taste jealousy and bitterness begin to seep in. And she was scared. Scared of what he could do, would do to Godric, scared about how deeply this anger existed within him, scared for the future of their school and more so scared for their future... she could see it almost slipping away

They both know he could see that in her mind. They both stayed silent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

"Why now then?" she asked as he was about to cross out of the Hogwarts entrance. She knew it was coming, had felt it for a while now. She was never one to read tea leaves or look into crystal balls- but when one dreams of your lover walking out of your life every night for three months one tends to see that as an ominous warning. He still hadn't turned around to face her- he still refused to look her in the eye. In all the arguments Salazar and Godric had she never believed when the latter had called the former a coward... right now she was inclined to agree with her fiery friend. 

"It was time Rowena. I was no longer required or wanted here" 

"That's a load of shit Salazar and you know it" 

"Cursing never did become you Rowena," he laughed mirthlessly. "Go back Rowena. You are still needed. You are still wanted" he ground out the last word with enough venom to kill. 

"Do you no longer want me? Do you no longer need me? Are you running away from everyone who ever cared about you merely because of your jealously or your stubborn views about the Wizarding future?" she started to scream into the cold night air. He finally faced her, his face hard and guarded but his protection could not reach his eyes. His eyes normally as still as the sea with on a calm day, now his eyes were \ as turbulent as the greatest tempests. 

"There has never been a day for the last thirty years where I have not wanted you. There will never be a day where I will not want you- but there are things even stronger than want Ro. As much as I want to stay- I need to leave for the good of everyone here" he started to turn around again to make his way off the school grounds forever. 

"Not everyone will be better with you gone" 

"You and the others will be more than fine on your own- as loath as I to admit it- you are all powerful magical beings in your own right. You never needed my help to make Hogwarts a success you just let me join the adventure for a while" 

"And the children what of them?" she was grasping onto her final straws to make him stay. She saw him shake his head listlessly. 

"They too will be better off without me. Seeing their Professors at odds all the time cannot be productive for them. Having them duelling in the corridors because they see their Heads of House doing the same thing- does not fit my cause. I seek to maintain the purity and sanctity of our magic, our heritage with our Pureblooded children and watching them maim each other serves against it. Better they live in ignorant peace than die fighting in a war they don't really care about"

She willed her feet to move but they wouldn't. She couldn't bring herself to go to him, her pride would not allow her to. 

"Won't you stay? Please... for us?" she tried again hoping he would understand her meaning. 

"Rowena... you have the others" 

"Not them Laz. Us," she pressed on her slightly rounded stomach. The man actually had the decency to stop and turn again to make sure he understood the gravity of the situation. He looked so utterly confused, lost and torn she almost felt sorry for him. 

"That's why I haven't been able to read you properly- there's been someone else with you... I... I didn't know" 

"I didn't want you to know. Not until I knew if you were going to stay or not. However seeing as there's no talking sense into you maybe I could appeal to your emotions, as underhanded as that may be I'm willing to play the part if it means you'll stay" _she would not cry she would not cry she would __not__ cry. _

"I... I want to stay Rowena. I want you and the child more than you will ever realise- but can you stay with me knowing the way I feel about the school. How I feel about the future? How I want to raise our child?" he was met with silence. "That's what I thought. Besides, I want you taken care of Rowena. I want you safe- I always have. There is no safer place than Hogwarts, I made sure of that. Keep our child within these walls," he almost pleaded. 

"She needs a father Laz. A father could keep her safer than any walls" she cursed herself as her bottom lip trembled beyond her control and she felt the restraint on her tears give way. One. Two. Five. Eleven. She heard him sigh, a heavy sound that sounded like a he was trying to express every deep regret he ever had. 

"Godric always wanted children you know" 

"Godric is not her father!" she had become hysterical now. 

"I know. But he'll love her just like he is" she felt the back of his hand brush away her tears, his thumb following each new tear down her cheek and wiping them away from her jaw. His fingers traced the outline of her lips, so softly it felt like he was trying to memorise the feel of them to last him a lifetime. She could feel his breath upon her mouth and warmth of the closeness of his skin, his lips tickling the side of her mouth as he spoke... "Did I ever tell you what that necklace you wear means? It was to be a symbol of the bonding of two houses, our parents had hoped that one day we would marry, but if we didn't it would be fine because our two houses would always be one... always be entwined. If you… if you ever see it fit… please give our child, our daughter the necklace. I do not deserve it but I hope that even the smallest part of me will be able to stay with her even if I could not"  
...and then there was nothing. She was suddenly frozen to her core. He had stepped outside the gates, two mere steps away from her but felt like he was unreachable to her now. 

"Be well Little Ravenclaw, My Rowena" 

And then he was gone. Just gone. She knew she'd never see him again. Never receive a letter telling her of how he managed to create a new potion. Never hold him again. Never kiss him again. She was glad that the bastard hadn't kissed her goodbye. Otherwise she'd never be able to stop thinking about him. Never be able to get angry at him for leaving her, them. Never be able to move on.

She should have learnt her lesson. She had been warned a long time ago that kissing only led to pain. She was just too stubborn to listen.


End file.
